Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 5-114347 discloses a micro relay manufactured by means of semiconductor micromachining technology. This micro relay is an electromagnetic relay which opens or closes contacts using electromagnetic force of an electromagnetic device, and comprises a base substrate having an electromagnetic device, a frame secured to the base substrate through a spacer, and an armature having a permanent magnet and disposed inside the frame. In comparison with an electrostatic relay which opens or closes contacts using Coulomb's force, such electromagnetic relay can have large driving force, so such electromagnetic relay can enhance the reliability of the relay by increasing contact pressure.
However, in the above micro relay, because the permanent magnet is secured to the armature, it is necessary to connect the armature and the base substrate through the comparatively large spacer to create a space between the armature and the base substrate. Therefore, there is a problem that the thickness of the relay is large.